Bloodrein: Legacy
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Following Erin's leave, the clan is on their own and is left with a little surprise. This is the story of a young girl raised within her mother's shadow. Rated T for reasons and paranoia give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodrein: Legacy

Chapter 1: The Daughter

* * *

~no one~

In the fields where a village once stood, a little girl played. Around her, her father watched along with his clan. Her laughter carried with the wind and her smile was as bright as the sun. Sonja Mist had grown into a beautiful 9 year old. Her shoulder length ash-black hair shined and bangs hung over her grass green eyes. Sonja also showed promise of the ability to control water. When she was born it was found she was full blooded wolf. It surprised many when it was found she had no attributes similar to her mother. It was believed by the Elders that Sonja possessed her own strength, but nowhere near the strength and power her mother had.

"Sonja, we're leaving."

Sonja complained as she walked towards her sorcerous guardian and aunt Scarlet Lucas. Scarlet grabbed Sonja's hand with a smile.

"We'll come back."

Scarlet assured her. With little protest Sonja walked beside Scarlet. Two large wolves trotted out to meet them when they reached the forest's edge. The larger of the two had silver fur and ice blue eyes while the other had tan fur with white tipped ears and deep brown eyes.

"Where's daddy?"

Sonja asked. Scarlet smiled and picked Sonja up off the ground, placing her on the tan wolf's back.

"He's gone ahead with the others."

Scarlet said. Drake Lewis took a step towards Scarlet and nuzzled her arm. Though she could walk just fine, it would take days to return home on foot, so after Drake knelt down Scarlet climbed onto his back and he turned to follow Ray Cooper into the forest.

as always the prologue is super short but the others are longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 9 Years Prior

**•warning, hahaha, this chapter starts with good oldfashioned girl talk :3 enjoy•**

* * *

~Scarlet~

"So how big is he?"

Zuki asked and I felt my face boil. Drake and I had returned from our honeymoon yesterday, since Zuki hasn't shut up. Now we were in the room she and Will often shared, though I wasn't sure anything beyond kissing had happened yet. We were still in Drake's pack home, not really any reason for us to move somewhere else.

"Come on Scar. I mean the boy has muscle out the ass, he's physically huge. But is all of him?"

She pushed. I knew, like she did, that if she kept pushing I'd give in an eventually answer. So I put myself out of that trouble and nodded. Zuki started to laugh. Drake defiantly didn't disappoint me.

"Damn girl, so you're doing good."

Zuki said after she regained control of her laugh and took a fake tear from her eye.

"Well so are you. Will's treating you nicely."

I said lifting her hand and twisting her new bracelet around her wrist. It had a mixture of blue and purple diamonds on it. She smiled a sweet smile.

"He's amazingly sweet."

Her smile faded and she held her wrist with her other hand.

"But he's too sweet, ya know?"

Zuki looked up at me with sad eyes. I sighed.

"He knows what a handful you are is all. He's making sure you won't dump him."

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm his mate Scar, where would I go?"

She asked.

"Not all mates are lovey-dovey. Some hate each-other with everything they have, but would give their lives to protect the other all the same."

I explained. After living with the Elders my whole life I had learned a thing or two. Zuki smiled then.

"True."

She stood and walked towards the door.

"Come on, the boys need to be fed."

She said tucking a strand of purple-black hair behind her ear and I laughed. Other than Darren and Shawn, the boys we loved so much couldn't cook to save their lives. At that thought, I frowned. Zuki went down the stairs, not noticing my stop at the railing. Darren had returned that day. None of us ever questioned him about it, to happy he was here.

"Scarlet?"

At the base of the stairs stood Drake, worry on his face. His black hair had been trimmed a bit and had a little curl to it, his eyes blue as ever. As my mate he felt my sudden change in mood. He walked up the steps and rounded the rail to stand by me.

"What's wrong?"

He asked in a hushed tone.

"It's been almost a year."

I said. Almost a year since Darren's return, Alex's death, and Erin's disappearance. After that day the word was spread everywhere.

_'The Sage had come.'_

That's what they said. Erin had become the Sage. Drake pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes for a second.

"What's wrong?"

I asked when he stepped away from me and looked out the nearby window. When I stepped beside him I saw a person in a long coat and deep hood that hid their face. On their left arm was a basket with a dark green fabric inside.

"Who is that?"

I asked. I heard everyone move to the door and Drake went downstairs to join them. Zuki walked up to me and grabbed my arm. Drake was my primary defense, Zuki was the second wall by her own doing. When Darren opened the door Zuki and I went down a few steps so we could see out the door's little window. Darren closed the door and was holding the basket in his hands, surprise on his face.

"What is i-"

I didn't finish my sentence thanks to the small cry that came from the basket. I walked down to Darren and reached for the fabric inside the basket. When I pulled it aside I gasped.

"Oh my goddess."

Said Zuki who stood just behind me. Inside the basket, under the green blanket, was a baby girl.

"Sonja Mist."

I looked up at Darren when he spoke.

"That was High Elder Storm."

He explained. Knowing it was a High Elder who brought this baby meant she was important. Wait.

_'Mist.'_

I thought.

"She said this girl, is Erin's."

Darren added. I looked down at the baby, Sonja, and she opened her eyes. Sonja wasn't more than a few months old at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yellow Fire

**•any spell coming from Zuki is Irish, in case you wanna go to google and see what she's saying•**

* * *

~Zuki~

We were all sitting in the living-room doing nothing but talking. I was sitting on Will's lap in the corner chair, Ray and Kyle on the floor in front of the fireplace. Scar and Drake on the love-seat beside Shawn, Victor, and Darren who were on the main couch. Sonja had gone to bed a few hours ago.

"I can't believe she turns 10 tomorrow."

I said playing with Will's hand. Sonja we knew was Erin's daughter and had learned she was Shawn's as well. How it happened Shawn wouldn't say, even when Darren had him up by his throat the day Sonja came to us. Darren would forever hate Shawn and despise Sonja even more, but because she was Erin's he would protect her with his life all the same.

"She has to fight in the Elder Battle soon."

Ray said leaning against the stone. None of us worried about that. After all, she was Erin's daughter yes? But then again...

"She's nothing like her."

Scarlet said as if reading my mind. It was true. Sonja had only her attitude to show being the daughter of someone like Erin. Most, if not all, her traits came from Shawn.

"She's still strong though and she's smart."

Kyle said. There was a silence that came over us, only the crackling of the fire was speaking.

"Remember when we got all pumped to fight rogues and Erin drilled us for weeks?"

Victor asked smiling. I laughed along with the others.

"I was ready to fight some rogues."

Will said and looked at me.

"But someone beat us to them."

He added kissing my cheek.

"Look y'all were slow as crap getting there and they were annoying me."

I said matter-of-factly earning laughs from our group. I saw Shawn tense from the corner of my eye and I looked towards him.

"What's wrong?"

I asked. I looked at Darren but he seemed surprised to Shawn's action. Instead of answering, Shawn jumped off the couch and bolted up the stairs. We followed and when I rounded the railing I saw Shawn was holding Sonja. She was crying and breathing quickly. I flicked on her light and walked to squat in front of her and Shawn. I took hold of one of her hands.

"What happened?"

I asked. Sonja wiped her eyes with her other hand and sniffled.

"I had a bad dream."

She said and I felt shock. I kept tabs on Sonja's dreams, keeping nightmares away. How is it she had one? I looked at Scarlet who was huddled in the doorway with the boys and she walked in to stand beside me.

"Honey, what was it you dreamed about."

Scarlet asked.

"Eyes."

Was all she said and I stood quickly, wide-eyed. Eyes. The only eyes that could petrify someone enough to give them nightmares was Erin's. Was Sonja dreaming of Erin?

"They were burning like yellow fire."

Sonja said shaking and tearing up. I placed my hand on her shoulder and used my ability to see what it was she saw.

-Sonja's dream-

It was darkness. No light or shapes.

_'Die.'_

I heard a low breathing voice that almost passed as a whisper. I looked around but found nothing.

_'Bring me the Alpha.'_

It said.

_'In the name of the Goddess, In the name of my family, show yourself!'_

I yelled into the dark. After a second I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see two bright orbs floating eye level a few feet from me. As I looked, the orbs became clear and I saw back slits. Slits meant dragon's eyes.

_'Your name.'_

I commanded indirectly.

_'I have no name.'_

It said slow. I stepped closer to the orbs and when they didn't move, I kept moving. As I got closer I could see what Sonja spoke of. Not orbs, but eyes stared at me. Like yellow fire.

_'Bring me your Alpha'_

It ordered again and I felt like I was being pushed.

-End Dream-

All of a sudden I was back in Sonja's room and I was breathing heavily. Will was behind me standing like I was going to fall backwards and if it wasn't for my grip on Sonja, I would have. Sonja was looking at me with tired eyes. I slowly moved, keeping my hand on her shoulder, and Shawn moved his arm so I could lay Sonja down on her pillow.

_"Codladh i síocháin Sonja. Beidh mé ag breathnú thar tú."_

I said watching as Sonja's breathing evened and she was asleep again. I stood and turned to meet worried faces.

"All I could see was his eyes. His voice was, I don't know, like a ghost."

I said when we were all downstairs once again.

"He wants my Alpha."

I added looking up. All eyes went to our Alpha, Darren.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Picture

~Kyle~

For the next few days Zuki watched Sonja's dreams and made sure the little girl only had good ones. The voice was, for now, forgotten by a few of us. Darren was currently with the Elders to try and find out anything he could about the one in Sonja's dream, though the only lead they had was yellow eyes. I was laying on my bed with an arm covering my eyes. A knock made me look at my door, already knowing who stood on the other side.

"Uncle Kyle?"

Sonja called. I got up and moved to the door. Once it was opened I saw she had a leather book in her hands.

"Whatcha got there?"

I asked squatting down and smiling. She looked at the book and back at me.

"It was in Auntie Scarlet's room. It has pictures of our family in it, but,"

She stopped and opened the book to the first page. She turned it around so I could see and my chest tightened. On the first page was a single picture. It was our clan, all of us.

"Who is she?"

Sonja asked pointing to the black haired girl in the middle. I sighed and stood.

"Where's Auntie Zuki and Scarlet?"

I asked her and she shrugged. I put my hand on her shoulder and led her downstairs to the couch.

"Look through and find a good one of me yea?"

I said walking to the kitchen. Zuki sat at the table with a sandwich in hand. Somehow I knew she'd be there.

"She found the book."

I said. We all knew Sonja would be a curious child and would explore the house, including our rooms. Zuki looked up at me and then put her lunch down. Standing and wiping her hands on her jeans she followed me to Sonja, who was looking through the photo album. She looked up at us and smiled.

"I found one!"

She said excitedly and flipped the book around for us to see a photo of me and Victor moving into Will's house. I smiled. That day was epic for me.

"They're dorks aren't they?"

Zuki laughed and sat beside Sonja giving her a hug and looking at the album with the little girl. I continued to stand beside the table in front of the couch.

"Auntie Zuki, who is she?"

Sonja asked. It was a different picture, but it was the same girl. This one was Zuki, Scarlet, and her outside with a red and black Shelby GT 500.

"That is an old friend of ours. Her name was Erin and she was very very hardheaded."

Zuki said with a smile. Sonja looked at the picture as if trying to picture Erin as a person. I felt the pull in my chest when Zuki said 'was'.

"Where is she? Did Uncle Darren kick her out?"

Sonja asked. It pained me to be listening, to even be standing there. We were lying to Sonja for good reason, at least Darren said it was. It was to be kept away from Sonja that Erin was her mother. Which is why Sonja's next question hurt Zuki and I very much.

"Did she know mommy?"

Sonja asked. Zuki smiled and squeezed Sonja's arm softly.

"We all knew your mommy honey."

Zuki said. Zuki took a breath and patted Sonja's leg.

"There's lunch in the kitchen for you."

She smiled. Sonja put the album on the table and ran into the kitchen. Will came through the front door at that time and went to Zuki's side. I had seen her eyes water as Celine went to her food.

~Darren~

"Is Sonja ready for her battle?"

Derek asked after we finished our previous conversation about Sonja's dream. None of the Elders knew what to say, other than 'it was a dream'.

"Yes."

I said simply. I heard Derek sigh.

"Whatever feeling you have towards that child, remember she is still a part of your clan and your mate's daughter. As the Alpha it is your job to make sure she's ready."

He said leaving me in the throne room. I looked up and walked towards the far wall. Hanging between the middle chairs was Erin's amulet. After all these years, it remained on that wall and it made me wonder at times where she is. I knew, however, she was alive and watching over us as the True Alpha of the Half-Breed clan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sonja's Battle

~Scarlet~

I was brushing Sonja's hair back so I could braid it. Today was the day she would fight for her name.

"Scarlet,"

Sonja began.

"Why don't you have an Elder Name?"

She asked playing with her shoe lace. I smiled.

"I'm a Magic User sweetie, we don't have Elder Names."

I said finishing her braid. Sonja stood and twirled with a smile, her hair had never been braided before. I wanted a way for her to feel comfortable when she's under the dome. She looked at me and the smile turned into a frown.

"I'm scared."

She said. I pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to be fine."

I said. A knock on the door made us look. Darren stood there.

"We gotta go."

He said. I nodded standing and taking Sonja's hand and leaving her room. Downstairs Zukima was standing by the door in her leather jacket.

"She riding with you?"

Zuki asked me and I nodded. Darren walked passed me and out the front door. Zuki shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

"They're all waiting."

She said walking out the door. Sonja squeezed my hand and I picked her up as we went outside. The wolves had changed and each had a rider, the dragon boys who didn't want to drive and Zuki. Drake walked up to me and knelt down so I could place Sonja on his back and climb up myself. Darren's wolf started towards the arena and we followed. The trip itself took only a day seeing as the arena was located in Louisiana. I've always wondered why but never got around to asking. The arena was created to change the field with every battle, not to particular to the power of the fighters but as a way to give different layouts. It was also built so that an opponent couldn't leave until there was a winner.

~Sonja~

When we arrived the four men Uncle Darren went to see often were standing there at big doors. The building looked old and small.

_'This is where I fight?'_

I wondered. The youngest looking of the men smiled at me and reached for my hand. I looked up at Auntie Scarlet and she smiled. I took his hand and he led me through the doors. I gasped when I saw inside was huge. There were metal weapons and benches along the walls leading down to more doors. I was now feeling afraid. I wasn't strong like Uncle Drake or brave like Auntie Zuki, I wasn't even fast like Uncle Ray.

"You're going to be okay."

The man said. I looked up and he was still smiling.

"Forgive me, my name is Zane."

Zane introduced himself.

"You are being raised by the Half-Breed clan Sonja, trust me when I say you'll be fine."

Zane said as he pointed me to the bench by the other doors. He nodded to a clock above the doors.

"When the little hand hits the five, come out. We'll be watching from the other side. Good luck, Miss Mist."

Zane said with the same pain in his eyes I'd seen in Auntie Zuki and Scarlet at times. He left me with the ticking clock.

'_You'll be fine.'_

I told myself. The little hand was on the two and so I closed my eyes to breathe like Auntie Scarlet showed me when I was scared.

"Be strong like a river."

I told myself when I looked up again at the clock. Five. I pushed on the doors and squinted as the sun tried to blind me. There were trees everywhere and a small creek ran through the thick grass. I turned and saw the door was gone. Seeing that made me panic a little bit.

"Like a river."

I said again as I started to walk forward into the trees. Rocks were randomly placed in size and shape, trees differed in color and look, and the water faded in a hot creek of lava. I stopped when I sensed another female wolf. I stood still for a second trying to figure out where she was. Before I could move the earth under my feet shifted and rose up making me fall backwards onto my butt. I stood up fast and circled around. Her smell was everywhere and I couldn't find her. The ground shifted again and this time fell from under me taking me down into a shallow pit. I was coughing as wiping dirt from my eyes when I heard her laugh.

"You're not very fun."

Looking up I saw a short blonde girl with big brown eyes. I reached up and pulled myself out. Brushing dirt from my clothes, I watched the girl. She watched me as well.

"I'm Brandi."

She said.

"You have a human's name."

I said and that made her face scrunch up in anger.

"My mommy says human names are pretty. What did your mommy name you?"

She demanded. I felt a mix of sadness and something else.

"My name is Sonja. My momma didn't name me, my daddy did."

I said and Brandi looked shocked.

"No mommy? Is that why you haven't started to fight me yet?"

She asked. And then she smiled.

"Or is it because the Magic User and dragon you wreak of not teach you to fight?"

At that I felt that second feeling rise. I saw her face lose that smile as a whip made of water lift her up by the ankle and throw her to the ground. The water wrapped around my waist and up around my stomach.

"I am from the Half-Breed clan and you will not speak of my family that way."

I said. Brandi's face was full of shock, which faded into a smirk.

"I'm afraid that means nothing. Your clan may be made of legends, but you're like me. We're the next generation and that means we show our own power."

She jumped up and kicked me in the stomach sending me backwards into a tree. My back screamed in pain and I felt a slip on my hold over the water around me.

_'Kill her.'_

I whisper said inside my mind. It was the voice that belonged to the yellow fire eyes in my dream and I began to shake.

"Like I said, you're not very fun."

Brandi said leaning over me. I had no control over what happened next. My arm shot out and grabbed her throat. I saw the shock and fear in her eyes as she scratched at my hand. My body stood and tightened its hold. She coughed and struggled in my grasp.

'_Stop!'_

I shouted in my mind. My body wouldn't listen to me. I tossed her down with enough force to make her hit with a bounce. The control came back and I shook falling to my knees. Brandi coughed and was holding her throat.

"Female dog!"

She yelled and I was tossed into the air when a piece of the ground suddenly came up. I landed in the creek just outside the trees. As I stood as bolder flew over the trees and came my way. I pulled water around me to make a barrier. The bolder hit and broke into small rocks. I put down the barrier and started to run. I didn't get ten steps before Brandi threw herself into me knocking me to the ground. I looked up into angry brown eyes. She raised her fist and as it came down rock encased her hand to make a stone glove. I didn't feel the crushing of my face like I thought I would. I opened my eyes to see she had stopped just above my nose.

"Submit."

She ordered.

'_You can win.'_

A woman's voice said. This voice was soft and reassuring.

'_Fight Sonja. You're stronger than her.'_

She added. I wanted to fight Brandi. I wanted to win.

"I submit."

I said. Brandi smiled and stood, rock falling off her hand. The trees, grass, rocks, water, and sky faded into a metal room with two doors. Through the far door the four men came.

"Congratulations Brandi Pride, you've won your name."

The blue haired one said leading her out the door with the white haired one. Zane looked at me and gave a small smile.

"You did well Sonja."

He put a hand on my shoulder as the door behind me opened and I heard footsteps. Arms wrapped around my shoulders making Zane back up.

"I'm so proud of you."

Daddy said and I started to cry.

"I didn't win."

I said. Daddy turned me around so I could see him. He had a slight beard growing and his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. My tears fell down my face.

"I wanted to have a name like you. I wanted to make you proud, to make everyone proud, to make mommy proud."

When I said that daddy's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"I am so proud. All of us are."

He paused and his eyes watered.

"Your mother would be the proudest."

He added.

We returned home the next day. I never told them about the voice of the yellow fire-eyed man or the woman. I never told them how I lost control of my body. Uncle Will told me he was happy he wasn't the only one anymore and told jokes to make me smile. When I went to bed that night I thought of what Brandi had said. I was this clan's next generation and I had failed in holding the title high.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Knights Of The Round Table

**•my friend Quita is actually the reason this pack was made ^_^ thanks chick cause that actually made this easier haha. Hope y'all enjoy! And also thank you to another friend Molly for pointing out the fact I had changed the name of Sonja to Celine without seeing . I fixed it•**

~Sonja~

Two weeks had passed since the battle and none of my family had mentioned my losing. It made me sad overall, it made me think they didn't really care I lost. Then again it made me happy because I didn't want to be reminded. I sat up on my windowsill looking into the night. Something inside of me wanted to run through those trees that walled the back of Uncle Drake's house.

_'Run if you wish.'_

Said the female voice I had heard in the arena. My eyes widened and looked towards my open door. I stepped through my room, around my bed, then out my door. I could hear the snores of my uncles and I knew Auntie Zuki was a heavy sleeper. Stepping quietly and quickly I made my way down the stairs and stopped at the door. My hand was resting on the handle, but I couldn't turn it. After a deep breath and a quick look upstairs I opened the door and ran.

The wind on my face felt wonderful and I felt like I could fly. Sometimes I wished I could fly like my uncles Kyle, Will and Victor. I felt when I passed over the territory line, like a wall made of stretchy stuff that broke when I continued on. I also knew Darren would know I left, but he was asleep. After a while I felt another wall and stopped where I was. I had entered another's territory by accident. I looked around the thin treed area I was now in.

"A pup?"

Said someone I couldn't see. To my left a dark figure walked up with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. As he neared I could see what he looked like. He was taller than Uncle Darren a little and had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that touched his ears and just barley came down to his bright green eyes. A thin black tribal design was tattooed over his left eye, it looked like a pitchfork with thorns and a tail. He wore a fitted white shirt and baggy jeans with no shoes.

"Why are you here little one?"

He asked. His voice matched his face, bored. I felt the power of the Alpha coming off of this man and it scared me. I knew what Alphas were like when someone untrusted came into their territory.

"Who cares man, get her outta here."

Another man came up behind the Alpha. He was smaller and was the definition of blue. Blue hair, clothes, eyes, and shoes. The Alpha looked back at the boy and then at me again.

"You heard him kid."

He said as he jerked his head back towards the woods.

"Hold on man, you smell that?"

I started to shake as get another man walked up wearing a smirk. He sniffed the air and laughed.

"That's the high and mighty Half-Breed clan."

He sarcastically said in a low voice. I looked back to the Alpha and his bored face became a curious smile.

"I knew it was familiar, your scent."

He said. I shook more and held my arms close to my chest.

"I bet Alpha Jones himself would come to save you. After Erin died he's not been much of use to anybody, right Chris?"

The blue one asked the Alpha. Chris nodded and stood straighter.

"Take her home boys."

Chris ordered and around the three of them and me, eight more boys appeared. The area lit by an orb of light from a red haired boy with a grey coat. Chris gave me a bow and walked away from the group, I assumed back towards their home.

"We defiantly won't hurt ya."

The blue one promised in a soft voice, almost like he was being honest. His hand was reached out to me and before I even thought of taking it a wave of wind blew outwards from me and forced all the boys to fly back. I was shocked and looking around to see them hitting the ground or smacking into trees.

"I don't think so."

Said a new, female, voice. Behind me stood a girl around 5'9 with short black hair. She wore a striped blue shirt and dark jeans with black-white shoes. Her eyes from where I stood were brown, matching her rich skin. The amulet around her neck was an intricate of 3 circles. Behind her stood five others. What surprised me was that there was only one boy among them. Said boy was 5'11 and had short black hair that slightly curled at the ends by his ears and just above his green eyes. Below his bottom lip were two small spheres. He had on a black hoodie and skinny grey jeans along with black shoes. I saw no amulet, hidden under his hoodie.

"And who are you?"

The blue boy asked with anger in his voice. My attention was taken away from the six who appeared, now I watched the blue boy.

"They are the descendants of the Knights of the Round Table and I am the Alpha. Leave that girl alone."

Said the Alpha. Soft footsteps came up behind me and before I could turn, two hands were placed gently on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at a girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a white tee-shirt and jeans over brown sandals. There was a brown leather necklace around her neck that held a phoenix with spread wings and I baby child in the center. She wasn't a dragon or a wolf, but a Magic User.

"Honey, are you okay?"

She asked again when I didn't answer. I nodded and she looked up to someone behind me. I didn't really want to look. Behind the Magic User, the blue boy charged our way. His arm shot out towards me and his claw barley scraped my shoulder when a blur took him back. I felt the sting and did my best to ignore it. Whatever took the blue boy down stood and I could see another girl. Her brown hair was tied back in a low pony-tail that fell to her mid-back in a wave. She turned to check me and I saw her blue eyes behind thin-rimmed black glasses. She stood at 5'7 and had on a black shirt and dark jeans with black-grey sneakers. A raven's feather hung around her neck. She looked down at the blue boy.

"Dumbass."

She said. When she started walking away the blue boy got up and held out his hand. Whatever he was going to do didn't happen thanks to wall of water that came up in front of him, said wall shaped around into a bubble prison. The boys that had been around before scrambled away. The final girl jogged up beside the pony-tailed girl. She had shoulder length black hair with thin purple streaks. Her eyes were brown and she looked to be around 5'1. Her purple tank revealed a black design I couldn't make out on her left shoulder and it matched her black yoga pants, the grass where she was almost hid her black shoes.

_'She has a power like mine.'_

I thought. I saw her amulet and my eyes widened. It was the human's symbol for the planet of Neptune.

"Ashley. Mileena. Can we refrain from fighting?"

Asked the Alpha of the strange pack. Pony-tail smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure we could, but that's not much fun now is it?"

She asked. The Alpha shook her head.

"Kate, if you please."

The Alpha pointed at me. I then turned to see who the Magic User beside me was looking at earlier. She was 5'6 with long brown-red hair that fell below her shoulders in waves and brown eyes. She had a black jacket and a striped green shirt on with jeans and brown sandals. She had an arrow hanging from a medal chain around her neck.

"There are worried beasts looking for you little one."

She said while placing her hand on my head gently. My eyes felt heavy and I felt the world slip away as I slept. The last thing I remember was a female's voice saying these words:

"Pray she doesn't find him."

I woke up in a small bedroom with wooden walls with no pictures or extras, just the small bed I was laying on and the Magic User. I looked at my shoulder, the cut healed and gone.

"Good afternoon Miss Mist."

She said smiling.

"My name is Hannah Swanger. I'm the sorcerous for this pack and I'm so happy you're here."

She, Hannah, said. She stood just inside the open door on the far side of the room.

"My Alpha wants to talk to you."

She said walking over to the bed and waiting for me to get up. I followed her to the kitchen area, I assumed, where the pack waited around a large table by the fridge. Before they acknowledged me I heard a name come from the boy's mouth. I had never heard that name before.

"Hello there. Have a nice nap?"

The boy asked with a smile when the Alpha looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Since you're awake, I do believe introductions are in order."

The Alpha said standing.

"I am Shaquita 'Heart' Herban. This,"

Quita said pointing to the smiling boy.

"Is Austin 'Angel' Ryan, my Beta."

Austin waved and Quita moved on to the girl to his left.

"That is Kate 'Lyn' Slaughter, my Gamma."

Quita said and Kate smiled a big smile.

"You've already met Hannah. Holding the coffee mug is Ashley 'Daemon' Stovall."

Ashley raised up her mug but kept her eyes on the book she had in her hands.

"And to my left is Mileena 'Neptune' Cordero."

Mileena waved and stood to get something from the fridge. She took out a water bottle and a green apple. After laying the water on the table, she tossed the apple to me. I saw that on her shoulder was the same symbol that was her amulet in dark blue ink.

"You missed breakfast."

She said with a smile. Hannah led me to the bar connected to the counter and helped me onto the big chair taller than me. After taking a few bites of my apple I remembered what Shaquita had said, who they were.

"You said you were the Knights. Knights of what?"

I asked.

"At your age you should already know this, but considering we haven't come out of 'retirement' in centuries it doesn't surprise me."

Kate said putting her hands up and quoting around the word retirement.

"When the High Elders, specifically Fire and Ice, were born they were alone in this world. Their mothers died while giving birth and their fathers could never change into their human looking selves. These two girls could change back and forth at will, at any time they wished. There was a High Warlock named Samuel that lived long ago, he told the fathers that the daughters could create with passing of gene."

Ashley said never looking up from her book and when I gave her a confused look Kate nudged her arm, she cleared her throat.

"Meaning they could bite or give birth. Fire and Ice were given a single chance to make another like them. Fire was quick to choose a young sorcerous from a low ranked family, she became High Elder Water. It took a few generations before Ice could decide, but finally she chose an orphaned sorcerous with a special ability, she is now High Elder Storm. The High Elders did not give birth to children of their own for no male would dare try. Their was a war beginning between those who believed the new breeds should be killed and those who wanted to protect them. Fire and Ice decided to have a little fun. Both sides were changed into lesser beasts, wolves and dragons with limited power and strength. The war continued on with new eyes and when it was over, four young men stood. The High Elders gave these men a choice. To live as protectors of this realm or to live as guides for the future. They chose to be guides and were known from then on out as the Elders."

Ashley explained.

"But where do you come in?"

I asked. Austin gave Ashley a smug look seeing as she didn't really answer my question. Mileena laughed and turned towards me.

"The High Elders created many. After that small battle the came to the conclusion that more of their kind needed to be in this world. In the time they were in, humans believed in creatures. There was a king named Arthur who ruled over a kingdom greater than any kingdom that has ever been. He and his knights, the knights of the Round Table, were transformed into wolves by Ice. They were the first pack, also the first humans to be made into beasts. The first clan was not human, but Magic Users. That's actually the reason Matthew Lucas was against dragons and wolves fighting side by side, but only those six humans were made into wolves. It is against Elder Law to turn humans. Anyways, we are the children of those knights. Pure breed thanks to our mothers."

Mileena explained.

"My mate was the son of Arthur. Tyler Hoechlin was his name and after he died in the Elder War, I took over the pack."

Shaquita said. There was that battle again. The Elder War. Everything and everyone seemed to be tied together by it. I thought for a little bit and then I realized.

"How did you know my name?"

I asked. They all looked at me.

"Derek told us."

Austin said. As if on cue, Elder Cain appeared in the doorway.

"I see she's awake. Are you ready to return home?"

He asked me. In truth I wasn't, there were questions I had wanted to ask. The main one: who was it they prayed didn't find someone? And who was Erin Sage?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth

**GUEST: I was going to update that story soon actually xD**

**•I wanna thank a friend for helping me sort out what happens in the next few chapters. Personally this ones gonna make a character look a bit evil 3:) enjoy•**

* * *

~Derek~

I stood in the center of the throne room looking at Erin's amulet that hung on the far wall between the two center thrones. The day we returned from the field Zane was the first to sight it. After Bronze and Cain went through retrieving it for her and then finding it here again, it seemed as if she didn't want it.

"Derek, Cain sent word. Sonja's awake and in the Knights' care."

Bronze said entering the room. I slightly turned my head, acknowledging his presence. I have not heard word of the Knights in many centuries, their children must be the new make up of the pack.

"Tell Cain to bring the Knights and Sonja to the Conwell home. And call on the Half-Breed clan as well."

I said looking back at the wing amulet. I heard the door close as Bronze left.

"There is something they must see."

~Sonja~

I was sitting on the porch of the Knights' home. Elder Cain had returned from wherever it was he went and wanted to talk to Quita. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and looked at the cement stair under my feet.

"Are you ready to go back to your family?"

Austin asked sitting beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yea. Auntie Scarlet and Zuki won't be happy. Neither will daddy."

I said. Austin didn't have on his sweater and so I could see his amulet was a silver head with bull horns, it looked almost Egyptian.

"Sonja, Austin, let's go."

Hannah poked her head out of the door and said. Austin looked at me and smiled. He stood and reached for my hand. He pulled me to my feet when I took it. Cain waited on us and I saw the others were gone.

_'Where did they go?'_

I wondered. Then I remembered Cain was the Elder of Teleporting.

"They went ahead."

Cain explained seeing my face. I stood quiet beside Austin as Cain's power wrapped around us and the room we were in faded into trees and the familiar setting I was in the night before. Around stood my family, the Knights, and three other men I didn't know. I assumed they were the other Elders. Derek, Bronze, and Zane.

"Sonja!"

Auntie Scarlet's arms wrapped around my waist as she picked me up and twirled me in circles. As soon as my feet were planted on the ground I was up again when daddy crushed me to his chest in a worried hug.

"What were you thinking?"

He snapped not loosening his grip. I looked over his shoulder and saw all their faces held the same worry, all but Darren who looked more annoyed than relieved.

"Why are we all here Derek?"

Darren asked the man with brown hair. Elder Derek of illusion.

"Darren Jones this is Quita Herban, Alpha-female of the Knights."

Derek introduced. Quita and Darren shook hands and she explained how she took over the group when her mate died. She also told my clan of how the members of the Knights were the children of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"My question wasn't answered."

Darren said to Derek. I was shocked at how rude our alpha was towards Quita. He may have been mean at times, but he was never like this. The man with long blue hair sighed.

"The rogue pack Sonja came in contact with was murdered this morning. The Alpha, Chris Conwell, woke to his pack's screams and according to him, all he remembers is seeing his pack-mates being ripped to pieces."

He explained. I think this one was Elder Bronze of the Past.

"I'm guessing the Alpha survived but why would a rogue come to you?"

Uncle Will asked from beside Auntie Zuki.

"Krystal brought Chris to us when he almost took down our door. He was in a hysteric state claiming a great demon was sent to kill his pack."

Derek answered.

"Which is why you all are here."

He added walking in the direction Chris walked off leaving me with the blue boy and his pack. The fifteen of us, plus the Elders, followed Derek to an old cabin. Well...the remains of one. The whole left side was caved in and the roof was falling, only being held up by a piece of earth that had come up from the ground. The front and right sides had ransom holes that had dark burns around the edges. Around the cabin there were parts and pieces of wolves surrounded by blood that soaked the grass. Through the right side of the roof, just in front of the chimney, there was a pool of blood. As eyes traveled above the roof we saw the source.

"Oh my goddess."

Hannah said shakily. Auntie Scarlet gave a gasp and Uncle Drake pulled her to his chest so she couldn't see. My Uncles Ray, Will, and Kyle had wide eyes and slack jaws.

If not for the blood that clumped his fur it would've been a light brown with a reddish tipped tail. At least that's the wolf Alpha Chris would tell us upon our return. But this wit was a dark brown and had no tail at all, but a bleeding stump where a tail used to be. The front legs were pulled around his back and tied into a knot. The left hind leg torn from his body, the right snapped so the bone showed. A rib stuck out the side of his stomach and the spine had been halfway ripped from his back. His head had been twisted around three times. We later learn that this was Chris's beta named Jonas, or I had nicknamed him 'blue boy'.

"Sonja."

It was daddy. He picked me up in his arms and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I was shaking so badly.

"Who did this?"

Ashley demanded an answer. There was a short silence and then Derek's voice answered.

"We had hoped she would have the decency to remove him."

Derek said. I risked looking up at Derek, who from where I was was standing in eyeshot of the airborne wolf.

"What do you mean Derek?"

Auntie Zuki asked. Before Derek or anyone could answer her, Darren stepped forward.

"Why did you call us here?"

He asked calmly. I saw Auntie Zuki cross her arms. Derek turned to Darren.

"Darren, the reason I wanted the Knights here was for their knowledge of the matter. They are the protectors of this realm and as such th-

"They are not protectors."

Darren interrupted and spat the word 'not'. Bronze sighed.

"He means they are to Bloodrein as you are to us. They are the first line of defense in a way."

He explained and Darren relaxed giving an apologetic glance in Quita's direction. All that went through my mind was there was that name again.

"So do we know who did this then?"

Uncle Victor asked.

"Yes we do."

Cain said. He lifted his clawed hand and lazily pointed at the wolf.

"That is a message. Was meant to be a message for anyone who came across it. Do you notice a smell? It's faint but it's there."

Cain asked. It was Kate that gave a gasp.

"Sonja's blood."

She said and Cain nodded.

"The wolf had scratched Sonja during their one-sided altercation."

Cain explained. The question was being avoided. Why?

'If they would tell us, we could hunt down this monster.'

I thought. A monster is the only explanation to this, a monster or a purely pure demon.

"We believe it was her."

The way Bronze said 'her' made me uneasy, like we were supposed to know. And apparently they did because Darren's reaction said it all.

"She's not capable of this! Sages are not allowed to even interfere with anything unless this realm is in danger."

He said as if reading from a book, like he'd memorized the fact a Sage, whatever that was, couldn't come here. As if he was upset by that fact. Daddy put me down but held onto my hand.

"Darren calm down."

Derek ordered. It was silent again and I had my own question.

"Who's Bloodrein?"

I asked. All eyes turned to me, faces full of sorrow and shock. Darren closed his eyes and turned away from me, pushing his hands into his pockets. Zuki looked down at the ground. Kate and Ashley shared a look and Ashley crossed her arms.

"Bloodrein is the Sage of this realm. Her name was once Erin Sage, or Erin Mist."

Zane answered me finally.

'_She had my last name.'_

I thought and with that thought my chest tightened. I didn't miss the surprised faces from the Knights.

"Erin is your mother."

Zane added squeezing his eyes closed tight. All the air left my lungs and I felt uneasy.

"What?"

I squeaked out. My eyes shot to the corpse of the blue boy.

"She's...she's my...mother?"

I couldn't and didn't believe it. My mother couldn't be this monster. Mothers were meant to be sweet and loving, not murderers.

~Shawn~

It pained me so much to see my daughter's face. She was hurting and confused. My eyes widened when I felt her pull her hand from my grasp and she took off into the trees. I went to chase after her but someone grabbed my shoulder.

"If she continues straight, she'll end up in Nyx's forest."

I heard the boy from the Knights say sounding worried.

"I know."

It was Derek who spoke, who had my shoulder.

"And who better to tell her of the Sage than Samuel's daughter."

Derek added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nyx & Fire

**•thank you to my very dear friend for this character. Enjoy!•**

* * *

~Sonja~

I ran, ran because it was all I could think to do. They had hidden the truth from me and lied. My mother was alive, alive and holding a title she couldn't even fathom in stories. A title I didn't even know existed. My mother was Bloodrein. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_'They lied. I trusted them and they lied. Any time I asked they made up a story.'_

I screamed in my mind. The trees around me became closer together as I ran deeper into the forest. Low branches scratched my skin leaving random cuts. I didn't care. After a while I felt my legs burning and my chest hurt, it didn't help that it was getting cold. I slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree. The silence around me wasn't made clear until I was able to breathe normally.

"You know this is known as trespassing?"

An unknown voice asked. I looked around and found no one.

"At least that's what the humans call it when unwanted come into their homes."

It said again. When I turned there stood a girl. Her arms were crossed and her face wasn't happy. The shadow of a nearby tree hid her face in shadow but I could still see. Her eyes were a dull silver that stood out from her shoulder length black hair that was parted, bang and all, down the center. She was 5'2 and wore a strapless blue tank with jeans over sandals. On her left shoulder, just beside her collar bone, was a strange symbol I couldn't recognize.

"Who are you?"

I asked. She sighed and shifted her weight to one leg.

"I'm Molly, but those who know me call me Nyx."

~Zuki~

Once we could convince Shawn to not go after Sonja, Cain took us all back to the Elder Castle. Because of our numbers, Derek showed us and the Knights to the council room. With the time we had been here, names had been exchanged and small talk was made to either quicken time or pass it. Hannah's power was the ability to control the emotions of another, which was probably the reason she looked so overwhelmed. Quita had the ability to control the wind, on top of being the Alpha. Kate was the beta and was a tracker. Austin had no abilities but had a strength the others didn't. Mileena could manipulate water and pull it from the ground. And Ashley could move the earth or reshape it. For a group they weren't power strong, but wisdom and know-how strong. Scarlet had made quick friends with the sorcerous Hannah and I was happy to be in the room with another Magic User but I kept my distance from them, even my own clan. I was so worried for Sonja and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach since the Elders told us Erin had been here.

'_Why did she leave us?'_

I wondered. If she had showed up just to murder a whole pack for harming Sonja, why leave us in the first place? It was a big deal in itself she could return at all. True Sages were 'all powerful', but didn't that mean she could do whatever she wanted? I sighed and rubbed my hand threw my hair.

"Zuki?"

Will put his hand on my lower back and I looked up into his worried eyes. I gave him a small smile. Before he or I could say anything Derek entered the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is a guest here to speak with all of you."

He announced. Those who were sitting stood and we all faced Derek waiting. He went to stand by the open doors and slightly inclined his head in a bow. She walked in with her head high and her fiery eyes danced. It took everything for my jaw not to hit the floor. High Elder Fire stood before us, her hair falling down over her shoulders.

"My sisters did not wish to come, nor would I let them. This current problem had nothing to do with them, but with you."

She said in a soft voice locking her gaze on Darren.

"And you."

She said turning towards Shawn. I was confused but knew better than to open my mouth and question this High Elder.

"The child is being visited in her dreams and recently in the forefront of her mind. The dreamer knows what I speak of."

She said. Eyes looked at me.

"Her nightmares."

I said. All those times she'd talk about a yellow-fire eyed man, that time I saw him myself. Fire nodded.

"It is no ordinary creature who's corrupting the child's mind, but a very powerful and very old being. More power than I or my sisters."

She explained. There were a few gasps, a few 'what's', and even a chair squeaking from someone sitting down.

"Erin?"

I heard Darren breathe out.

"The child is being sought after for something we do not yet know and Bloodrein is not very happy with it. She has been protecting Sonja for quite some time and has gone far enough to place her own voice in the child's mind. However, Bloodrein,"

Fire paused and took a breath.

"Bloodrein will be no match for this being."

She added. I did sit down then.

_'Nothing is stronger than a Sage. They are the most powerful beings.'_

Those had been Derek's words, Cain's words, Bronze's words and the oldest High Elder stood here now saying that was false? I wasn't the only one to be surprised.

"What could be stronger than her?"

Mileena asked in an almost panicked voice. I wouldn't blame her, seeing as I was panicking as well. Fire stood a little taller.

"The one in Sonja's dreams."

She said.

"My father, Draco."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sent Away

~Sonja~

Saying Molly got fed up with my silence was an understatement. She huffed and turned to leave me alone, but a feeling told me to follow and I did. After she told me her name she asked mine and that's when I froze up. I pictured the blue boy and Chris, how they were when they knew where I was from. She asked again stuffing her hands into her back pockets. I still didn't answer. Now I was standing outside what I assumed was her home. It wasn't large or even elegant, but it was simple. A cabin big enough for one. Molly stood in the open door looking at me.

"You can come in only if you give me your name."

She offered. I stayed quiet, she shrugged walking inside and shut the door behind her.

"Sonja."

I said quiet enough for only me to hear. I stood in that spot for a while before deciding to leave. I felt eyes on my back as I left the sorcerous' home.

~Scarlet~

The wind was making my hair fly behind me like a purple cape and I gripped Drake's fur tighter as he jumped over a fallen oak tree. After Fire left it was decided we find Sonja. Kate, the only one who could pinpoint Sonja's place, was with the Elders. The rest of us divided the forest belonging to Nyx, daughter of Samuel. Drake and I had searched for the last two hours and have even crossed paths with Kyle and Ray at a point. Sonja, Nyx, or any scent was found. Drake slowed to a stop and looked around, ears flicking in different directions.

"We can't give up yet."

I said lifting my staff from my back. It was made from an old redwood and had symbols representing my family's name carved into the hilt. On the top was a jade jewel protected by three twined points.

"_In this forest there is_

_A lost soul._

_Show us the way to_

_Her hiding place._"

I said reaching down and touching the ground with the top of the staff. The jade glowed and Drake's head jerked to the right and he took off. I yelled in surprise and grabbed his fur so I wouldn't be thrown from his back. He ran like hell was on him and I had to put my head down to avoid the branches from the closing trees.

~Zukima~

"Scarlet cast a spell."

I informed Mileena, who somehow became my searching partner. Her wolf was as big as any Alpha, if not a little smaller. Her fur was light grey with black tipped ears and tail. Wild green-orange eyes searched the trees.

"Let's join them shall we?"

I said and patted her neck. Mileena growled and took off. I knew the wolves didn't like to be treated like dogs, but I couldn't resist. After a while, and a few minor cuts from tree limbs, we found Drake and Scarlet standing outside a small cabin.

"Hey. I think you waisted a spell Scar."

I said sliding off Mileena's back. Said wolf transformed back into her human form and walked over to one of the cabin's windows.

"I didn't waist. She was here."

Scar said putting hands on her hips. I put up my hands and laughed a little.

"Is this trespass on my land day? Cause I think someone misplaced my letter."

We turned and saw a girl with shoulder-length black hair leaning against the closet tree, which was about ten steps from Drake. Mileena came to stand beside me.

"Let's see,"

She paused for a second looking over the four of us.

"Two wolves and two Magic Users."

She said. Her eyes lingered on the spot between Drake and Scar.

"Interesting."

She mumbled.

"I take it you're Nyx."

I said and with a smartassy bow Nyx smiled.

"The one and only."

She said. She raised her hand in the air and made the motion to snap her fingers.

"Lets ga ahead and bring the rest of your group here shall we?"

She asked and when she snapped it echoed loud and seemed to branch out in a wide circle. Around us my clan, the Elders, and the Knights appeared. What surprised me was that they weren't randomly placed around but put in groups. Dragon, wolf, Magic User, and Elder.

"How did you do that?"

Hannah asked.

"Please. I'm the daughter of a High Warlock. I can do anything my father could and some."

Nyx said with a smug grin.

"Okay, why did you do that?"

I asked.

"I may have many abilities but keeping up with a bunch of bumbling in my forest was giving me a headache."

She said crossing her arms.

"I assume you're looking for Sonja?"

Nyx asked.

"You've seen her?"

Shawn asked sounding worried. Nyx nodded.

"She wouldn't give me her name but she said it under her breath. Poor thing probably thought I couldn't hear her."

She said smiling and pointing to her ear. She laughed and tucked a handful of hair behind her right ear, and then I knew what she was. Her ears were pointed, meaning she was High Warlock, well the daughter of one.

_'There are two major kinds of Magic User Zukima. Spell and High. Spell Users, like the Lucas family, have no real ability but can speak in riddles or tongues to fight. High Warlocks, like the brothers who bound Lupin and Draco, can have any ability of their father or mother plus their own.'_

My mother had told me this when I was young. My family was known as a Middle Magic family. Meaning our abilities and talents varied like any beast's would. Nyx was the daughter of Samuel, she had his powers plus her own.

~Sonja~

When I cleared the trees the scene around me changed. Instead of miles of trees and grass there was a pile of wood. A once standing house now in ruin covered in vines and weeds. From where I stood I could see a river not far out.

"Where am I?"

I asked aloud to myself.

~Molly~

There was a part of me that was overly annoyed with these constant visitors but the other part of me was interested in who these visitors were. They were the top three groups in the beast world, minus the High Elders of course and the Sage, and they were looking for that little girl. I smiled. The little girl who I knew left my forest not an hour before they showed up. If there was something no one knew about my forest was that I had it protected, in a sense. Long ago I had put a type of barrier around the outside so that anyone leaving would be sent to the place they wanted to go, but also the place they needed to go. My own creation for those who came and left once I had my fun messing with their senses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death Of A God

**•Sonja isn't going to be mentioned in this chapter but the next will be her at Will's home & this skips around a lot so bare with me pwease•**

* * *

~No One~

In the beginning, when Fire and Ice were born, they were born in their beast forms. Because of this their mothers died giving birth to them and their fathers were tossed into a pit of dark depression. This depression, the longing to die just to be with your lost one again, was called soulless. Draco and Lupin were soulless for centuries, missing the day their daughters learned how to transform thanks to their magical half. Lupin, however, did notice a girl with white hair repeatedly enter his home. When he cornered her one day she was not afraid, only put up her hands and smiled.

"It's me father. Your daughter."

She had said. Lupin couldn't argue with her for Ice's scent was overwhelming and so she couldn't be anyone else. So with his power of telepathy he asked if she would teach him to transform. Ice did teach him, but it was just like the High Warlock said. He wasn't able to change back.

"You may not be able to transform, but I can do something."

Ice had said smiling. When she touched his forehead, just between his large eyes, her smile grew.

"You're a handsome man father."

Ice said. Lupin raised up his paw and gasped. His paw was no longer a large white furred wolf paw, but a tanned five-fingered hand. He touched his snout-less face and his eyes started to water. He had been trapped in that form for centuries and had forgotten how he once was a man. Ice's hand was still on his forehead, just under the shagginess of his dark bangs.

"Long brown hair. Shining hazel eyes. Good jaw. Broad shoulders. Long legs and arms. Muscled chest and biceps. Pointed ears."

Lupin cried then, letting the tear fall as his daughter described him. She was filled with endless joy for she knew the pain he was in. She could feel it, as was an ability of hers. Her smile disappeared when she removed her hand slowly. The man in front of her grew in size and form. His dark hair was replaced by white and it spread over his wolf's body. He howled in sadness and it pained her. She reached up as he towered over her and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry father, but that's all I can do."

Lupin laid on the ground and wrapped himself protectively around his saddened daughter.

...

Fire stood at the door of her father's old study. He was sleeping in the cave he claimed his long ago. Whether he knew she had transformed or not he never did anything to show it. Fire never bothered to aid her father in changing back to his old form. He didn't deserve it. Since her birth all he did was use her as a type of release. He would 'train' her in a way it was traditionally done. If tradition called for the opponent to be beaten and burned until the challenger seemed fit to be done, that is. Fire tucked a strand on her long black hair behind her pointed ear and glared into the empty room.

"I await the day I can finally stand."

She said to herself. And just after she closed the door a roar shook the mansion. Four gray claws tore threw the ceiling and Fire waited for her father to see the woman who took over her demon-lizard form. Draco's gigantic horned head loomed over the shredded roof and his flaming eyes turned dark blue.

"Can you do what the wolf can?"

His voice was power and it roared. Fire was thrown back by the question, not understanding what he meant. Draco reached threw the roof and wrapped his hand around Fire lifting her from the ground. His hand was larger than she and so his grip was tight. Once she was level with his steaming snout he spoke again.

"There is word Lupin's daughter changed him back."

He roared. Draco's head was covered in small spikes and two horns sat on the top of his head. Fire said nothing. She knew of Ice's power. Knew because they were close friends, secretly of course. Draco roared in rage and tossed Fire into the side of the mountain making rocks crumble down the side in a landslide. Fire rolled and occasionally slammed into up routed rocks until she hit the ground. She stood scratched but otherwise unharmed and watched as Draco flew away towards Ice's home. Fire felt a twinge of panic and took off running as fast as she could.

...

Ice was asleep in her room when violent crashing woke her. She shot up and almost took down her door leaving her room. When she got outside she couldn't breathe. Draco had come and had her father up in the air by his throat. Draco's wings were made of flames and when they came near Lupin the wolf cringed.

"Stop!"

Ice yelled. Draco instantly released Lupin and turned his head to her. Lupin hit the ground hard and was breathing heavily.

"Turn me back."

Draco ordered and Ice's eyes widened.

"I can't do that."

Ice, always honest, said. Draco slammed his claws into the ground on either side of Ice and brought his head down to her. Before he could say anything or kill her a wall of flame came up behind him. Because of Draco's size the flames were far from Ice but she still had to shield herself from the heat. Draco raised his head and turned to Fire, the cause of the flame. Ice was relieved to see her friend but was afraid for her father at the same time. While Draco's back was turned she ran to the fallen wolf. She placed her hands on his chest and side and urged her power to heal him. Her hands glowed a light blue and she felt his crushed bones slowly snapping back together.

...

Draco faced his daughter who stood in front of dying orange flames.

"Never go near her again."

Fire ordered. Draco let a low laugh rumble in his chest and he lifted a hand in the air. Fire knew what he was going to do, he had done so many times. Draco lets his arm fall and swing towards his daughter. Fire jumped to the ground in front of her just before his claws could get to her. She opened her fist and a glowing ball of fire formed.

"You can do nothing. You are nothing."

Draco said as his wings flew up and in a rush of smoke gathered in his mouth. Fire was ready for the blow, she was ready. The black flame shot from Draco's mouth and never touched Fire.

...

"NOO!"

Ice shouted when her father leaped from the ground and jumped into the air between Fire and Draco. Draco's blast consumed her father's body and wrapped around it, burning it whole. There was pieces of flame that reached Fire but she didn't seem to notice as the ends of her hair burned. My eyes widened when I noticed it wasn't her hair burning but that the ends of her hair had become flame. She released a powerful roar and spread her arms out as her claws grew.

...

Draco had gone before Fire could attack in anyway nor Ice for that matter. Ice was crumpled beside the burned corpse of Lupin. Fire calmed and comforted her friend. Lupin's black remains glowed white and a flow of energy engulfed Ice. She had received her father's power. From that day Fire and Ice became sisters and swore to destroy Draco together. Fire's hair was forever burned and remained the color of her flame, black fading into a deep red.

~Derek~

After I was finished with the story there were confused faces mixed with saddened faces.

"My father's so called after story was indeed the death of Lupin."

Nyx said. She had been asked how Samuel and his brother were to blame for this ordeal. It was Samuel who gave Draco his power.


End file.
